Grim Reaper Kyo
by NekoFoxYokai
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Kyo is a misunderstood demon from hell who has an interest in humans, but unfortunately she'll probably never actually get to speak to one. When she admits her interest to the God of Death, he assigns her to watch over a boy named Naruto
1. Prologue

**Grim Reaper Kyo**

_Prologue_

"Today's subject is creating your own hell. Every Reaper presents their own hell to Thanatos the day they finish their training. The most famous is Burning Hell, created my Thanatos's only apprentice Arson, where the damned guilty of purposely hurting the innocent burn for a thousand years without stopping, regenerating only enough to be burned again…."

Kyo droned out the instructor's flat voice lecture as she doodled on her notebook. She glanced at her friend Veronica who was yawning as she took notes. Veronica was a busty girl with red slit eyes, long black hair with a single horn poking out from within her bangs, and wore a pair of black knee-high boots, a tight black mini skirt, and black leather corset which showed more flesh than covered it and her small bat wings gave a bored flap as she wrote down another thing form the instructor's lecture. Kyo was a slim girl with amber eyes and short poofy auburn hair where two horns poked out from her head almost comically. Unlike Veronica, she had small crow wings and wore a torn up crimson long sleeved top which exposed her stomach and had a black belt as a collar along with a pair of tight black jeans and crimson ninja sandals to match. Of course, Veronica and her were demons studying to be Grim Reapers.

Kyo yawned too, finding Veronica's yawn very contagious.

"Find my lecture boring do you?"

Kyo jumped as she looked up at the instructor who was standing in front of her desk. She fought the urge to glare at everyone in the room who snickered, but kept her face composed in a pleasant smile. "Not at all sir, I'm just tired…" she said humbly while laughing nervously.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me what hell the damned who committed suicide go?" he asked blandly.

"Uh…" Kyo said earning another chorus of snickers. "Noose Hell?"

* * *

A bead of sweat trailed its way from Kyo's lower jaw down to her forehead. Her face was set in a tight grimace of concentration as she stared at the junction between the wall and the floor. Her arms trembled as they threatened to give in to her weight as she stood on her hands, facing the wall.

"You still have another hour to go Kyo." the instructor reminded as he corrected papers at his desk.

"Would you cut me some slack?" she grit out as she adjusted her hands since they were starting to hurt. "I mean, all I did was answer a question wrong."

"I don't tolerate slackers." he deadpanned and continued grading papers.

"Well, you'll see, I'll be the best Reaper you've ever seen." she grit. "I'll make you eat those words." Kyo's arms trembled and she fell over.

"Falling adds another hour to your punishment." the instructor said absentmindedly, making Kyo groan as she stood up on her hands again.

* * *

"Rotting Hell, where the damned who kill the innocent only for the pleasure of blood, consciously rot before their own eyes and experience the pain of their body decaying and regenerating for a millennium for each innocent slain." Kyo said as she kneeled in the giant marble room, folded screens painted with phoenixes hid the walls and throne from view.

"Well done, Reaper." a deep rumbling voice which sounded full of old wisdom said from behind the screen in front of her. "Truly an art for someone of your generation to create such a hell." he praised.

"It pleases me that my Lord is content with my work." Kyo said humbly as she kept her head down respectfully.

"Your instructor Tueri has said you were his worst students, but look at you know. A Reaper already given an A-rank." Thanatos said from his throne.

Kyo's eyes widened and she looked up in shock for a moment before remembering to keep her head down. "A-rank my Lord?" she swallowed. "I-it's an honor." she said, keeping her bubbling joy in tact.

"Do not be modest, Reaper. For your hell, you deserve the rank. I'm sure it will one day be as well known as Burning Hell." he said lightly. "It seems this generation of reapers do not have the creativity of ours of old, but you have proven that I was wrong in thinking that."

"If I may be so bold, my Lord. I think that it is due to not knowing the human mind well enough. I have to confess that even though I was a trainee, I had snuck into the Subworld. I will except any punishment that comes with me doing so, but I had to see for myself who were the damned that I was to create a hell for. Even though the Subworld isn't even the Humanworld, where Reapers are needed the most, I was curious about the humans there the most. They kill yet most do not come to hell. But how can they do that?" she asked politely in confusion.

"So it is not creativity which drove you, yet curiosity." Thanatos rumbled thoughtfully. "However, leaving the Netherworld is forbidden to anyone but Reapers."

Kyo ducked her head, expecting a gruesome punishment.

"Your penalty shall be to stay in the Subworld until you can answer that question, Reaper." he stated.

Kyo raised her head and gaped at the screen in front of her.

"Furthermore, I will assign you a human to watch their lifespa-" Thanatos suddenly cut himself short in mid sentence.

"My Lord?" Kyo asked in confusion.

Thanatos kept quiet for a moment longer before speaking just when Kyo was starting to get worried. "Yes, yes, it seems like your human was decided by Lady Fari herself, Reaper."

"The Goddess of Fate? But she barely stands in the affairs of the Subworld." Kyo said in astonishment.

"Lady Fari has smiled on a poor child born into the Subworld only hours ago and has lost both his parents in less than one. His life will be one of true challenges and difficult decisions, the perfect candidate to become a damned or one of virtue. He is Naruto Namikaze of Konohagakure. You will watch this boy struggle through life and when you can answer your question, you may come back to the Netherworld." he decreed.

Kyo nodded. "I understand, my Lord. I shall leave immediately." she said as she stood up, gave one final bow, and left the marble room through intricately carved, marbled doors with designs of a phoenix rising from flames, the symbol of rebirth and a new beginning.

* * *

A smirk slowly curved Thanatos's lips as the Reaper Kyo left his throne room. She was a strange demon, but it was minds like hers which created the foundations of the Netherworld.

"_Quite the unusual demon isn't she? It's a wonder I didn't make her human when she was born."_ a female voice said in his head through the telepathic connection he had with Lady Fari.

"Yes, quite, though I have my doubts whether she will return or not." he said, voicing his concern.

"_She will find the answer to her question."_ Lady Fari said.

"I know she will." he sighed. "I just wonder if she will _want_ to return."

"_I may be fate, but that decision will be up to her."_ said Lady Fari.

"I hope she chooses what will keep the balance of the universe, I do not want my brother Jove to erase her from existence." Thanatos said.

* * *

"Naruto Namikaze… Naruto Namikaze… Naruto Namikaze… ARGH! There's not a single Naruto Namikaze in this whole village!" Kyo yelled as she flew over the rooftops of Konoha. Her small crow-sized wings had grown over the years into large black wings that spanned eight feet across when fully extended. She was just about ready to pull out her own hair in frustration as she searched the large village for Naruto Namikaze, the boy she was assigned to observe.

"Demon!"

Kyo looked around in alarm. Humans weren't supposed to see her unless they were already dead.

"Demon! Kill the demon! It deserves to die! We can't have our children around it!" various yells came from the accumulating mob that stood in front of a large tower in the center of the village with a large red sign with 'fire' written on it in kanji.

Kyo flew closer to the mob so she floated just above the aggressive crowd's heads, watching them carefully.

"Demon! Kill it! Kill it! It's dangerous! Kill it!"

"A demon?" she asked curiously to no one in particular since no one could hear her. She looked at the building and flew through the wall inside. This was only possible due to the fact that the earthly limitations of this world didn't apply to her since she was demon, though she never understood how that really worked.

As she went through wall searching for anything interesting in the building, all she found was an assembly of people in a meeting room.

"The boy has become a problem. Many people think he should be killed, thinking he is Kyuubi incarnated." a man with pale eyes said.

An old man at the head of the table sighed. "I can hear them out there as well as all of you can, but we can't kill him. There will be a law passed so that no one will speak of what is sealed into Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

"Naruto?" Kyo asked, her pointed ears perked up.

"You can't just defend the demon! That demon robbed me of my family!" a woman growled venomously as she stood up from her seat. The woman's words suddenly made Kyo feel a pang of anger. She spoke like a demon was automatically evil and had no right just because of what they were.

"Demons don't harm the innocent!" Kyo growled and angrily stuck her hand into the woman's back, making her shiver. She smirked as she saw the woman turn and look straight at her with her face gaunt with fear and not see a thing.

"We are being spied on! I just felt something brush up against my back!" she screeched, looking around frantically.

"Oh, please, the woman is delusional. The loss of her family dissolved the very little sanity she had left." an old man practically covered in bandages said.

"Enough." the man at the head of the table wearing a red and white robe said. "We came here to decide what to do with Kyuubi's host, not the demon itself."

"I've never heard of a demon called Kyuubi…" Kyo mumbled as she floated toward the old man.

"_Because I'm not a demon."_

Kyo looked around curiously. She looked at the humans and saw they didn't heard anything. She shrugged, she was probably hearing things.

"_Not a very smart demon are you?"_

Kyo frowned and looked around again. "Who are you?" she asked out loud.

"_I am Kyuubi, a fox spirit."_

"A fox spirit huh?" Kyo said. "So where are you fox?"

"_I'm in the next room over."_

Kyo gave one last look at the humans and went through the wall into a small cluttered office. With a desk in front of a giant window and a crib with a toddler sleeping in there.

"So you're sealed in this little human?" she asked as she looked at the blond toddler with three whisker marks on each cheek.

"_So you're not a complete idiot."_

"Yeah, but I'm looking for a Naruto Namikaze, not Naruto Uzumaki." Kyo said frowning.

"_The boy's name was changed to protect him. He was born as Naruto Namikaze."_

Kyo grinned. "Well in that case, _hello roommate_! I was sent here to watch over this boy, but I gotta ask, why are you sealed in a human?"

"_It's a long story."_

"I don't have anything interesting to do." she replied.

Kyuubi sighed.


	2. Spoiled Milk

**Neko: :D see people, you do get rewards for reviewing!**

**Fox: :o more like you hate that we haven't posted anything in about four months…**

**Neko: O_O was it really that long?!**

**Fox: :| yes, yes it was**

**Neko: D8 OMFG!!!! I'M SORRY MY BELOVED FANS!**

* * *

**Grim Reaper Kyo**

_Chapter 1:_

_Spoiled Milk_

"NOOOOO!" Kyo screamed dramatically as she made a jump for the expired milk carton as it slowly made its way toward Naruto's mouth. Unfortunately Kyo's astral-like body flew through Naruto's arm and through the floor into the living room of the apartment below. She growled once she realized where she was and slowly floated up, back into Naruto's shabby apartment.

"_What the hell are you yelling about so goddamn early?"_ Kyuubi grumbled as if he'd just woken up.

Kyo palmed her face as she watched Naruto drinking the rancid milk. "He's such an idiot!" she growled.

"_Tell me something I don't know."_

"That milk is expired." she deadpanned.

Kyuubi paused. "_Shit…"_

* * *

"Huh? Naruto, what the hell are you dong here?" a kid who's so unimportant his name was omitted asked Naruto.

Kyo floated over Naruto boredly as she watched him explain that he'd passed the exam. "Man, what an idiot…" she mumbled. She was just waiting to see when Naruto was going to get sick.

"_You'd think a ninja would notice his forehead protector."_ Kyuubi said, thinking she was talking about the other kid.

"Hey, will you let me through?!" an annoying shrill whine came from the pink-haired girl Kyo was sure was called Sakura. Kyo gave the girl a deadpanned look as she saw she was trying to be assertive.

"Man… look at that forehead…" she blurt out in wonder, only Kyuubi's cackle made her realize she said that out loud.

Kyo turned toward Kyuubi's voice on instinct and saw Naruto was blushing. She rolled her eyes, knowing what was going on in _his_ mind. "Dream on lover boy." she said.

Sakura suddenly glared at Naruto. "Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" she screeched.

Kyo winced at the pitch of her voice. Once she opened her eyes she was Naruto glaring at the Uchiha kid. What was his name? Sauce gay? "_Ooh_, shot down for a fagbag." she mocked.

"_Sas__uke__ sucks dick!"_ Kyuubi announced suddenly, making Kyo crack up.

Kyo suddenly stopped and blinked as she felt like there were suddenly a whole bunch of wolves staring at a piece of steak while another wolf ate it. It was a pretty specific feeling, but she didn't understand it until she saw Naruto and Sasuke's locked lips.

"Holy _shit_!" Kyo screamed as she gaped at them in horror looking exactly like Edvard Munch's The Scream.

"_I always knew they were gay for each other…"_ Kyuubi said smugly.

"Holy shit…" she said in shock.

"_Uh…Kyo? …Kyo?"_ Kyuubi asked in concern, but Kyo only stared in shock as all the fangirls in the class beat Naruto up.

"You bastard!! _Rape! Rape! Rape_!!" Kyo screeched suddenly as the shock faded and she punched Sasuke in the face.

Of course, since Kyo only ended up flopping into the air from the momentum and floating through Sasuke. Of course, as with most people she floated through, he shivered and his eyes quickly darted around suspiciously.

"_Give it up Kyo," _Kyuuhbi grumbled. _"It's not like the kit'll ever know you're the only one who defends him."_

Kyo shot a silencing glare to the direction of the fox spirit she'd made friends with over the past twelve years. "Hn, traitor." she grumbled, but stopped and went to sit down in front of Naruto on his desk. It was funny how that actually work. Kyo wasn't really sitting on the desk, but floating on its surface cross-legged. She stared at Naruto intently as she watched all his bruises start to heal before her very eyes. She had always wondered why no one had ever notice his quick healing abilities, and frankly, one of her hobbies was watching the process. Now that might sound weird, but when you've got nothing else to do for twelve years, something like this is really interesting.

He suddenly surprised her when he shot up from his seat with his fists in the air victoriously, but then he quickly slumped down on his chair and the pink menace beside him did what Naruto had just done seconds before.

"What the hells going on?" Kyo asked Kyuubi.

"_The kit is on the same team as the pink monstrosity and duck-butt-head." _Kyuubi explained.

"Oh." Kyo said before it finally sunk in. "WHAT?!!!!"

* * *

"_Hah! You own me a ramen at Ichiraku!" _Kyuubi said triumphantly.

"Damn…" Kyo pouted as she crossed her arms, before it finally occurred to her that their bet was useless. The bet? Kyo bet Sasuke would win the skirmish and Kyuubi bet Naruto would.

Kyo shrugged and floated a little closer to inspect the tied up Sasuke on the floor. She grinned suddenly and poked a finger into his forehead, making a sudden chill overcome him. She chuckled as she saw Naruto henge into Sasuke, not even noticing Sasuke was instinctively paralyzed by cold sinking fear. What had she done? It was something she'd found out she could do in this astral-like body. People here were really sensitive to spirits in the Subworld, probably because it was the border between the Human world and the afterlife. Like any ghost, she could make people feel chills if she floated through them, but she found out that if she passed through the front of anyone's brain, the area which controls the mind's psychic ability (ability to sense chakra as they said it here) the person's mental state would freeze for about half an hour with fear. She didn't know why it caused fear and she was positive Kyuubi explained it once, but she wasn't paying attention, all she cared was that it was cool. At least she could do _something_ right?

"_That's cheating Kyo."_ Kyuubi said once she started to fly over Naruto as he quickly jumped on the roofs toward the front of the Academy.

"Whatever Kyuubi, I'm not going to let Naruto get the crap beat out of him twice in one day if I can help it." she said stubbornly.

"_You can't prevent everything," _Kyuubi reasoned. _"He's going to have the crap beat out of him plenty of times. Besides, I think he'll deserve this assbeating. What the hell is he thinking?"_

Kyo flew on a little ahead and spotted the big forepinkhead. She palmed her face hopelessly. "I should have known…" she mumbled.

"_What?"_ Kyuubi asked.

Kyo telepathically sent Kyuubi the image of the pink banshee sitting on the stone bench on the road which went to the Academy.

"_Oh, god… she looks like she's having a lovesick Sasuke daydream again." _Kyuubi gagged.

"Probably…" Kyo mumbled as she saw Sakura blush and shake her head happily.

* * *

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_Kyo screamed as she saw Naruto in his henge and Sakura's lips inch closer. "What the hell?!!" she yelled as she punched Naruto, but her fist only went through him. Too bad Naruto was one of the few people who her astral body had no affect on. Kyo growled and turned back midair and punched through the back of Naruto's head. "Didn't you heard what the bitch just said about you?! She insults you to your face and you still want to kiss her?!"

"_Crisis!!" _Kyuubi suddenly yelled.

"What?!" she growled dangerously baring her sharp teeth as if she'd bite his head off.

Kyuubi kept quiet, but Naruto suddenly jumped up gripping his stomach before his and Sakura's lips touched. Kyo blinked as watched as Naruto suddenly ran off toward the Academy. It took her a moment to realize she was left alone with Sakura before she flew off to follow Naruto. She grinned maliciously as she remembered the spoiled milk he drank.

"Thank you Lady Fari for my luck!" she chirped cheerfully as she happily flew toward the Academy.

* * *

Thanatos stared at the black crystal ball with wonder. The woman sitting on the opposite side of the tabled where the ball safely laid smiled triumphantly. He gave her a dry look. "Is this your work?" he asked.

"Maybe little brother…" she said mysteriously.

Thanatos sighed. "Fari, you really shouldn't keep changing the future, you'll cause a rift."

The woman rolled her eyes. "As if you care, you're only interested if you're little grim reaper is going to denounce being a demon and becoming human."

"Hn." he said looking stubbornly at the scene in the crystal ball which showed Kyo flying in spontaneous loops in the air happily as she thanked all the gods she knew that Naruto hadn't kissed Sakura. "Why'd you make her fall in love though?" he asked.

Fari smiled serenely. "I didn't do that, Tima did that. She'd such a romantic, she thinks anyone can love each other with enough time."

"Tima? Doesn't our little sister have anything better to do that meddle with our affairs?" Thanatos asked irritably.

Fari laughed her silver bell laugh. "You really have to get out of Netherworld more often!" she said with amusement. "Every god and goddess is interested with this Naruto Namikaze! They also want to know what Kyo will do next, Tima has a bet against Jove that Kyo will eventually become half-human at the very least. Though Aeolus says that once Naruto is dead he'll realize that he's always been loved by a demon."

Now it was Thanatos's turn to roll his eyes. "Aeolus barely has room to speak, he should just keep his mouth shut."

Fari chuckled. "Naruto will eventually realize Kyo exists, but not when he's dead, but near death." she said simply.

Thanatos looked at her sharply. "Is that a prophecy?"

"No, it is the future." Fair replied coyly.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Fari** is the _goddess of fate_

**Thanatos **is the _god of death_

**Tima** is the _goddess of time_

**Jove **is virtually like Zeus…

**Aeolus **is the _god of wind_

**Neko: sorry it's short but I wanted to update soon! :D**

**Fox: :P**


	3. Tima Freezes Time

**Neko: }:O who the hell said we were ending it COW?!**

**Fox: (sigh) …**

**Grim Reaper Kyo**

_Chapter 2:_

_Tima Freezes Time_

Veronica yawned as she flew over the Human World streets full of little cars rushing by to beat the morning traffic. She'd been out collecting damned souls all night. Apparently there had been a giant gang fight last night, and she and some other Reapers were busy finding the damned and distinguishing them from the innocents, though there were hardly any. Veronica flapped her large bat wings listlessly. All she wanted to do now was to go to the indoor hot springs in the Netherworld and relax. Too bad she still had work to do.

She groaned as she ran a hand through her long black hair, carefully avoiding on touching the sharp horn poking out from her bangs. She didn't want to get a cut on her hand like the last time she wasn't careful. If only Kyo was still in the Netherworld instead of off doing Thanatos 'secret mission'. She missed that wanker. The next time she saw Kyo, she mentally promised she'd punch her boob. The Netherworld was absolutely boring without her here. All there was to do was deliver the damned to their hell and managing who had served their time in their own created hell. Not that anyone had finished their thousand years yet from Veronica's Self Hell, where the damned who tortured innocents for pleasure were put in their victim's place and tortured, feeling ten times the pain as the original victim. This had earned Veronica's upper B-rank. Apparently Thantos spotted a flaw in her hell which deducted points, but it was still a pretty impressive score. Being a B-rank Reaper was better than what everyone else in her class beside Kyo had gotten. If fact, their hells were so bad that Thanatos had them destroyed and they were just ordinary delivery Reapers. Veronica chuckled, she wished Kyo were here to see how everyone who used to laugh at her was now in lower D-rank.

Veronica was so preoccupied with her own thoughts she hadn't noticed how everything in the Human world froze as she flew by.

* * *

"Thanatos you bastard!"

Thanatos lifted his burgundy eyes from the black crystal ball to see a man with long flowing crimson hair stomping toward him angrily. Thanatos sighed, he knew this would eventually happen…

"What do you want Lufu?" he drawled in irritation, not really wanting to hear his response.

"What do I want?! You bastard! I go for a vacation in the Human World and the next thing I know, Tima freezes time and tells me I have to choose a side to bet for or else she won't continue time in the Human World!" he growled.

"How is that my fault Lufu?" Thanatos asked, rolling his eyes at his little brother's antics.

"You very well know how it's you're fault!" Lufu yelled as he pointed at Thanatos accusingly. "If you hadn't sent your little Reaper, my vacation wouldn't have been ruined!"

"Jove was just about to send for you anyway…" Thanatos said, waving him off.

"Even _Jove_ is in it?!" Lufu exclaimed in shock.

"You really are behind the times Lufu. Every god and goddess has apparently made a bet about one thing or another about the little Reaper in the Subworld." Thanatos drawled mockingly.

Lufu narrowed his dark pink eyes and pouted. "What'd you bet on?" he sulked, finding no way out of not betting without ending his vacation early.

"I bet she'd die like a human and eventually come back." Thanatos deadpanned.

Lufu gave him an incredulous look. "Demons can't die you shit." he sneered.

Thanatos shrugged. "Maybe you should be more updated on what's going on if you don't want to lose." he replied blankly, further infuriating Lufu.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Veronica's from the prologue if you've forgotten :P**

**Thanatos** is the _god of death_

**Lufu** is the _god of love_ **(we know it's not explained, but that's what he's supposed to be as an inside joke :D congrats if you get it)**

**Tima** is the _goddess of time_

**Jove** is the _god of gods/goddesses_**(think Zeus)**


	4. Politics and Boredom

**Neko: :D thank Lord Purity for the fact that we made this longer!**

**Fox: but also that it just took us longer to do :/**

**Neko: you're mean Fox :|**

**Fox: no one ever said I was nice**

* * *

**Grim Reaper Kyo**

_Chapter 3:_

_Politics and Boredom_

Kyo stared at Kakashi with a deadpan look as he said his likes, dislikes and hobbies. She had the itching feeling he was going to piss her off later in life… Maybe it was the fact that he fell for that eraser that Naruto put on the door on _purpose_. It totally made it _not_ funny anymore, especially since he turned around and said they were all losers, which she had to agree

"My name is Kakashi Hatake... I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…"

"Because I'm boring and all I ever do is jack off to porn." Kyo translated to Kyuubi who snickered. She knew very well what was in is kunai pouch, in fact, she's read some of it over random people's shoulders before, though she found it boring.

"My dreams for the future…hmm…"

"Having my lifelong dream fulfilled by having a sunset genjustu moment with Gai. Uh-huh." Kyo said as she crossed her arms and nodded with her eyes closed.

"And I have lots of hobbies…"

Kyo abruptly stood up from where she sat hovering on the stair steps beside Naruto and pointed accusingly at Kakashi. "Lies! The filthy human ninja lies! Lies!!"

"_Calm down Kyo, you'll get grey hair." _Kyuubi chimed mockingly.

Kyo let out a yelp as her hands quickly flew to her head. "My hair!!!"

Kyuubi audibly sighed.

"Now it's your turn, lets start on the right." Kakashi said, snapping Kyo out of her ditz moment.

"You're right or mine?" she blurt out without thinking as she plopped back down beside Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is cup ramen. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook." Naruto started, grinning like an idiot as he fiddled with his headband.

Kyo sweatdropped. Did this guy think about anything _other_ than ramen? One glance at Kakashi and Kyo could tell he was thinking the same thing while Sakura and Sasuke seemed uninterested.

"My dream…" Naruto paused for unneeded dramatic affect which Kyo made sure to take advantage of.

"Is to become a world-renowned ramen chef!" Kyo yelled obnoxiously as she pumped her fist in the air.

"… is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

Kyo and Kakashi blinked owlishly. Kyo guessed Kyuubi was too because he didn't crack up laughing.

"Hobbies… pranks I guess…" Naruto finished lamely.

Kakashi scratched his head lazily. "Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are lot's of things I dislike and I don't really like anything."

"Man! What an emo poster child!" Kyo blurt out as she leaned on her side to look around Naruto.

"I can't really call it a dream but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan…"

"You can't asexually reproduce you know!" Kyo chimed in while Kyuubi snickered.

"…and to kill a certain man."

"Who? The guy who made you gay?" Kyo asked as she gave Sasuke a deadpan look. She seriously didn't see what was so great about him… In fact, she practically hated the guy. If she knew she could do something to cause him embarrassment, she'd definitely do it. In fact, she would bet that Naruto would do the same thing if he could, but they _all_ saw how his _last_ attempt ended.

"Ok… and lastly the girl." Kakashi said, looking really bored, though Kyo didn't blame him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is-well, the person I like is…" Sakura said as she blushed and kept stealing glances at Sasuke. Kyo could have sworn she saw his eye twitch a fraction. Kyo seriously didn't care, so she leaned back and started to clean her ear with her pinky almost lazily.

"And um, my dream for the future…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke once more and squealed excitedly.

"Is cornering the Uchiha in a dark ally and having her way with him. Yes, we know." Kyo said while Kyuubi chuckled.

"What I dislike is Naruto." she said, suddenly looking disgusted.

Naruto's face fell, looking distraught as if the whole world was crashing down on him. "I like you! It's not _that_ bad! I mean you could be all alone and have a rabbit-fox sealed inside you! Oh…wait…" Kyo said, trying to cheer him up when she realized she just summarized his life in a nutshell. That _and_ that he couldn't hear her.

"_Who are you calling a rabbit-fox?!"_ Kyuubi complained childishly but Kyo ignored him.

She mentally sighed. She seriously didn't know why Lady Fari picked for her to watch over Naruto, but she _hated_ feeling sorry for people. She'd just rather laugh everything off and just make fun of someone no matter how messed up it seemed. It might seem cold, but if she remembered _correctly_, she was a merciless S-rank criminal in the Subworld when she had been human so she _must_ be nicer now _right_? Though her memories were a little muddled with time and death. Unlike angels who got a clean slate, demons kept their memories to remind them why they weren't in heaven or a damned. In some cases becoming a demon was worse than any known hell. She brought herself out of her thoughts just in time to hear Kakashi announce that Team 7 had survival training tomorrow and that there was a 66% failure rate, meaning only three teams would become genin.

"Seriously?!" Kyo yelled as she stood up again with her hands in the air in outrage. "He's going to go back to the academy, I just know it!"

"_Have some faith in the kit, he did learn the shadow clone in only a few hours."_ Kyuubi reasoned.

Kyo narrowed her eyes. "If I have to sit through another of Iruka's lectures…" she let the threat hang menacingly, but Kyuubi only laughed at her.

* * *

Veronica sighed as she sat down in the hot springs. She closed her eyes as all the knots around her neck quickly dissolved letting her relax in the steamy hot water.

"Well, well Veronica, I haven't seen you here in a while." an arrogant voice suddenly said, making Veronica's eyebrow twitch.

"That annoying nasally voice could only belong to one bitch in hell, Concepere." Veronica sneered as she opened one eye and gave the woman in a towel standing in front of her a lazy glance before ignoring her to continue relaxing in the hot springs.

"I want to know what's so special about you stupid friend, Veronica." Concepere sneered, but Veronica ignored her. "_Answer me _damn it!" she hissed impatiently after a moment of waiting and being ignored.

"If I tell you, will you leave me _alone_?" Veronica groaned in irritation. Didn't she see she was relaxing here?!

"Depends on your answer." Concepere sneered cockily.

Veronica snorted and stood up, giving the woman before her a venomous grimace. "I don't know anything, there's nothing to tell that no one else doesn't already know. Thanatos gave Kyo a _secret_ mission that _apparently_ all the gods are interested in it. That's all I know." she hissed.

"You're not telling me everything!" she growled.

Veronica gave her a cold sneer. "What you're tongue _D-rank_." she demanded, making Concepere darken with fury, but she smartly kept quiet. "I don't care why you'd want to know about her, this concerns the gods, certain angels, and high-ranking Reapers. Not reapers who'd only become demons as a fluke instead of becoming a damned." she said as she left the hot springs.

* * *

"That's not very nice Veronica." a male voice mocked once she'd exited the hot springs, still dressed in only a towel.

She growled as she turned to glare at the offender only to scold as she saw a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, wearing black pants and a black sleeveless coat that clung tightly to his chest in a complicated series of chains, straps, and buckles and hung back behind him like his old white coat only black with red flames. She let her eyes wonder to a new hole in the membrane of his obviously battered and abused bat-like wings on his back. She always wondered how his wings always got so messed us, but she _wasn't_ about to ask. She hated the bastard.

"Mierda…" she cursed as she recognized the demon, and fellow reaper before her. "What do you want Minato?" she sighed, resigned to the fact that she couldn't run away from him right now and still keep her dignity especially since she only wore a _towel!_

* * *

"I bet the reaper will have to fight for her love against the girl Hinata Hyuuga." Lufu grumbled, pouting sourly as the messenger angel nodded and stepped out of his throne room to inform the other gods and goddesses of his bet. He finally decided on something after the constant hounding from the angels and even demons that some gods had been sending him. Apparently he'd been the last to make a bet. He sighed and slumped in his throne. He should be enjoying his vacation right now, not sitting here making sure he didn't lose this bet, after all he'd won against Tima last time and had won that vacation, but it seemed he wouldn't be able to do that until this was over. He grumbled incoherently under his breath. He had been looking forward to staying on that tropical island called Hawaii…

* * *

Thanatos looked up as he felt someone enter his throne room. He could see everything in front of him, the screens only hiding him from anyone else's view, so he could see the angel who entered. She was a woman with long red hair and aquamarine eyes wearing a flowing white robe and had white dove wings. She grinned up at the screen that separated him from her view. "Jove has summoned all gods and goddesses to the haven where they will wait to decide their wins and loses." she announced.

Thanatos smirked. "So Lufu finally decided on a bet?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Even I had a hard time believing it." the woman chuckled.

Thanatos stood. "So you're a delivery angel now Kushina? I had no idea that you had been demoted." he mocked.

The woman scoffed as she flipped back her hair. "As if old man, you know as well as I do that all you deities are keeping an eye on me and Minato just because of who our son was."

Thanatos nodded, ignoring the old man comment. "I supposed they'd keep an eye on you two, though I don't see why even bother since you were dead before you could know him well enough to predict what he'd do next."

Kushina crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "Easy for you to say, you're the one who decided we were supposed to die that day."

"If I remember correctly, I only decided that _you_ would die. Minato decided his own death." he said as he laughed off her childish attempt to cause him guilt as he put on his mask and stepped out from behind the screens. Kushina gave him a look as she noticed him wearing a mask, but didn't say anything. After all, no one had ever seen Thanatos's real face other than the gods themselves, not even Minato had when he had summoned Thanatos to seal away Kyuubi.

* * *

Kyo sat in a crisscross position, with her arms crossed as well as she floated upside-down behind Naruto as he ate himself silly again in Ichiraku. She sighed and boredly blew a stray auburn hair from her face that somehow defied gravity and went in her eye. Stupid eye-poking hair…

"Eight." she said suddenly after careful thought.

"_Damn…"_ Kyuubi grumbled as he realized Kyo had won their mental tic-tac-toe again. Since they couldn't write the X's and O's down, they decided to number where each spot was. It was just one of the many games the two had come up with during the spare time the two had spent doing nothing for twelve years. _"Why the hell do you always win?!" _he complained.

Kyo shrugged. "I dunno, I guess you just suck." she said laughingly.

"_Rematch! Right here, right now!" _Kyuubi challenged, though twelve years ago it would have been a demand.

"Nah, I'm bored of this…" she sighed as she adjusted her position so she looked like she was laying down with her hands behind her hair, except for the fact that she was still floating in midair.

"_Aw, c'mon Kyo! You're no fun!"_

Kyo groaned. "Fine, three."

"_Five."_

"Why do you always choose five?" Kyo wondered out loud, but shrugged it off when she didn't get an answer. "Meh, one."

"_Two."_

"Eight."

"_Six."_

"Four."

"_Seven."_

Kyo blinked as she sat up. "It's a draw."

Kyuubi cheered. _"Alright! I'm getting better!!"_

"No way!" Kyo shot down. "I'm just distracted is all!"

"_With what?!" _Kyuubi asked in exasperation. _"Ohhhhhh! I _get_ it!" _he teased.

"What?" Kyo asked defensively.

"_Kyo and Naruto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _Kyuubi sang.

Kyo's face suddenly felt hot as she realized she was blushing. "Sh-shut the hell up!" she protested.

"_Aw! You're blushing!"_ he teased. _"How cute!"_

"Bastard!" she growled.

* * *

Thanatos had to bite his lip to hold back a frustrated growl as he sat down in his seat in the Council Haven. It was a circular room, much like a stadium, where each deity sat at a throne all facing the center with the ceiling open to the heavens. He was early. He shot an annoyed look at Kushina, and even though he wore a mask, he knew she got the message. She only shrugged.

"Jove told me to bring you here first, said he wanted to talk to you about something." she said before she spread her wings and flew out through the open roof.

He sighed once she was out of sight and slumped into his throne. He guessed he'd just have to wait until his older brother got here then. He didn't particularly look forward to talking to him though. Jove was probably going to tell him not to pull a stunt like this again. Not that he planned to. If he'd known everyone was going to meddle in his business, he wouldn't have let that Reaper Kyo go to the Subworld in the first place. For a deity who had been here since the beginning of- well-_everything_, he was getting too old for this…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Mierda** means _crap_ in spanish

**Neko: we figure he'd make Veronica spanish cuz that'd make her more interesting to write about :D**

**Fox: she's a stick :/**

**Neko: really? she reminds me of you :3 (hehe revenge is sweet :P)**


	5. Truths and Loses

**Grim Reaper Kyo**

_Chapter 4:_

_Truths and Loses_

"Concepere may be an annoying slut, but she was right about one thing." Minato said dangerously as he put his hand on the wall beside Veronica's head, blocking her way, not that she would run away the way she was dressed while still retaining her dignity.

"And what's that?" Veronica asked in mild annoyance as she leaned against the wall while crossing her arms, waiting for Minato to just go away.

"You know more about this than you let on." he said carefully in a hushed voice so no one who passed by in the hallway would overhear their conversation.

"And what if I do?" Veronica asked defiantly.

"Tell me what Kyo told you before she left the Netherworld twelve years ago." he demanded with steely blue eyes.

Veronica's eyes widened. She'd thought no one knew that right before Kyo left on her 'mission', Kyo had come to visit her to tell her goodbye and why she was going along who she was gong to look after. Veronica sighed, in a way, Minato did deserve to know. Even though he had originally come from the Subworld, he was banished from going back there since he'd made a pact with Thanatos that he'd be able to come back only when or if the seal on his son's stomach weakened. He didn't know anything concerning his son other than what he knew the night he died. He didn't even know Kushina had also died that night and had become an angel. After all, angels were rarely allowed to communicate with demons unless under orders from the deity they served.

Not that the two of them felt the same way they did when they were alive. Once dead, you seem to let go of what was precious to you in life. Like Veronica, she had craved money her whole life. She was consumed by it until she made horrendous things, such things that she would have become a damned at the end of her life had it not been for her saving the life of a man who would lead a revolution and help thousands of people. The cost of it though was her own life. That last act before her premature death had helped the world after a life of crimes, and thus had become a demon instead of a damned. But once she was dead, poof, gone was her desire for money, gone was her desire to have everything and anything she wanted, gone was her desire to have her loved ones by her side forever. She became detached from those earthly limitations as most demons became and the memories of everything but her crimes were gone. Her own crimes were part of the reason she created Self Hell the way it was, in a twisted way, it was her way of showing Thanatos that that was what she thought she deserved for her crimes. She wasn't sure if that was what happened to angels, so she didn't know much about Kushina, but she knew Minato had in a way had created a crime when he sealed the Kyuubi in his son. Otherwise he would have forgotten about his son as well.

She grabbed Minato's wrist that was beside her head. "Come on then tonto, I'd rather speak this privately with you." she said as she started to lead him to her room.

* * *

"What is it you wished to speak with me Jove?"

"Your little Reaper has made quite a few names for herself hasn't she? The Enigma of the gods and goddesses, The Envy of the demons, and The Enfant Terrible of the angels."

"…..I hadn't know she had made so many names."

"Surely you _must_ have _known_! How could you have _not_? Your Reaper is the talk of _deities_! Of the angels and demons _alike_! _No one _has _ceased_ until they know the _outcome_ of her existence in the Subworld! Are you going to sit there and _deny, _say that you knew _nothing_ about this?! That _everyone_ wants to know what was going on in _yourhead_ that day _twelveyearsago_?!"

"Yes. I am."

"…………You are truly a hope lost far beyond even gods, brother. No, I hold no grudge against you. I merely want to know why you did it. You have a strange attachment to this little Reaper. It's not a desire for a lover, it's something different, something I can understand yet it always escapes my grasp. I've watched this Reaper closer than maybe the others in hopes of understanding you, my brother, more. Yet this Reaper, this _child_, is even an enigma to _me_. What is your interest with her? She hardly seems worth your notice, yet I and the others have a strange attraction to her very radiance. She unknowingly draws beings to her. I know for a fact that when she was human she was a terror to those near her, blocking others away from her, but now that she has not reason to block, is she really what we once thought her to be? I've been thinking about this for the past twelve years, little brother. It seems like the circumstances of her life lead her to the life of cruelty she once held, but I have been wondering if she should have really become a demon in the first place now."

"Reaper Kyo has a light in her that other demons do not have, that is true. Her spark is what sets her apart from the others, in a way she is superior because of it. I have only seen the same spark in my first and only apprentice, Arson. As you know, he became human again by choice after you gave him the chance since he was the first demon in existence and he repented on his, what is now viewed as, meager crimes. He resides in heaven, now under neither the title Angel nor Demon, just Being. I thought of Arson as my son, and when I saw the familiar spark of life which he held in the Reaper Kyo, I grew affection for her. I see Reaper Kyo as my daughter, and I want what's best for her. Her life of crime was triggered by the murder of her family before her very eyes and then having her eyes and mouth sown shut and being shut in a cave with the entrance shut for three years. It was a wonder she even survived, but the trauma was done. In truth, she could hardly be blamed for the crimes she committed with that sort of trauma on her shoulders, so she became a demon, her trauma being erased from her memories leaving only the fact that she was a criminal. The change was immediate and she became a loudmouth, being the lowest of her class in future Reapers, only to become the first A-rank in four centuries excluding Minato. She expressed to me her interest in humans, even though she had once been one herself. I saw that she didn't see herself as once having been one at all. She didn't understand humans, though other Reapers have no problem with it. What drove her brilliant mind to create Rotting Hell might have been her self-conscious telling her that she needed to know why the damned were punished and why she didn't become one herself. She snuck in the Subworld, which is forbidden to any demons who is not a Reaper, to find the answer to her questions of the human mind's puzzles. Yet she only had one question to me the day she became a Reaper."

"And what was that question?"

"Why particular humans in the Subworld kill almost daily, yet they never are deemed as a damned."

"But that is a simple answer."

"Yet it escapes her grasp completely. She does not understand what it means to protect those who are precious to you. Protecting someone is not seeking out to kill, it is merely what it come to sometimes. As I said before, I see Reaper Kyo as a daughter, so as a punishment I made her go to the Subworld to look after a human and to find her answers by his actions."

"The boy was Naruto Namikaze, one who could easily become a damned or one of virtue. I thought it was fitting for the boy have someone akin to what some humans in the Humanworld call a 'guardian angel', though in this case it'd be a demon wouldn't it?"

"Fari? What are you doing here?"

"What? I came here for the meeting concerning everyone's bets. I just happen to come here earlier than the others. I didn't expect to find my two most favorite brothers discussing about a little Reaper and her human lover. Though that was a very touching speech Thanatos, I never knew you thought of Reaper Kyo as a daughter. And here I thought that annoyance you held when you saw she had fallen in love was jealousy… It turns out it's the over protectiveness of a father…how _interesting_."

"Fari, none of the others were supposed to come here until later. My messengers weren't supposed to be sent to the others until we were done, how could you have possibly known?"

"I'm the Goddess of Fate, I know _everything _that is, was, and shall be."

* * *

"Hey guys, good morning!"

"You're late!" Naruto, Sakura, and Kyo yelled out angrily at Kakashi as he arrived.

"Sorry, the chef burned my sushi." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly as his only visible eye curved into what Kyo figured was a smile.

Kyo's face fell along with team 7 as all of them kept quiet, too dumbstruck to come with a comeback. In the mean time, Kakashi took out a small timer and set it on one of the posts in the training ground.

"Ok, it's set for noon," he said as he started the timer.

Kyo flew over and inspected the time on the clock and saw it was already 11:10. "That's not even an hour from now!" she complained.

"Here are two bells." Kakashi took out two bells on string and held them up at eyelevel.

"Duh." Kyo commented, not that anyone but Kyuubi could hear her, but he was off _sleeping_ since he said it was still too _early_ to be up. _Damn lazy rabbit-fox…_

"Your task is to take these from me before the times up." Kakashi continued explaining to his genin team with a bored expression. Kyo had the itching feeling this wasn't the first time he's done this… "Those who don't have a bell by noon, gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you."

"Hell, that's harsh Cyclops. Even though we demons don't necessarily need to eat, I know these kids do," she muttered and not a second later a loud growl emanated from the three genin to prove her point. "Besides!" she began again overzealous. "My Naruto-kun hasn't eaten at all today! He's a midget enough as it is! He needs to eat something other than ramen! He definitely needs that lunch you have!" she said as she brought her fist up.

"_Ugh…Kyo-chan, you really have to learn _not_ to _yell_ so _early_ in the morning…" _Kyuubi mumbled as he woke up.

"It's almost the butt crack of _noon_!!" she protested as Kakashi kept explaining everything, which she ignored due to not caring.

"_And that's _still_ too early…"_ Kyuubi grumbled.

Naruto suddenly charged at Kakashi with a kunai, making Kyo blinks since she hadn't been paying attention to the humans around her. Before the others could react, Kakashi was already behind Naruto with his own kunai aimed at the back of his neck. Kyo palmed her face. "_Narutoooo…_" she whined. "You really give me a bad name when you do something _stupid_ like that."

"_S-rank criminal, given the name Noxious Vanity by her enemies, Kyo, is in love with an idiot…you can't have your name more degraded than that…"_ Kyuubi sighed in mock shame.

"Oh, contrariwise, my rabbit-eared fox-friend," Kyo said in a British accent at which Kyuubi didn't understand the hidden joke as she pretended to act like the great detective Sherlock Holmes Veronica told her about from the Humanworld. "I could like _Sasuke_ instead, and my once criminal name could be degraded to epitome of skakism as another fangirl reject."

"……_You make…an excellent point…"_ Kyuubi admitted. _"But skankism?"_ Kyo could almost see him raise an eyebrow even though in all the twelve years of knowing Kyuubi, she'd never actually _seen_ him. She'd only seen pictures of him in the textbook of the academy students that said the Yondaime killed him as she read over their shoulders. Of course, it was _their_ shoulders and _not_ Naruto's since she'd truly never even seen Naruto _open_ his _once_. Not that it was in a _usable_ condition anyway… damn villagers…

All the while Naruto was trying to fight Kakashi. Keyword: trying. Kakashi seemed more interested in his book than Naruto, and Kyo was used to ignoring Naruto's stupid moments, so she really wasn't surprised when he was losing. It was when Kakashi poofed up behind Naruto with his hands in a tiger seal did she started to pay attention. He was going to use ninjutsu?

"Naruto! Run away! You're going to get killed!" Sakura yelled out a late warning from her spot in the bushes.

Kyo rolled her eyes, it wasn't even _worth_ warning him and telling you your position over. Kakashi wasn't even concentrating any _chakra_. What could he _possible_ do?

"Konohagakure Hiden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!"

Kyo's jaw dropped as her eyes became the size of dinner plates while Kyuubi cracked up laughing like a hyena. Kyo pointed a shaky finger toward Kakashi as Naruto was propelled through the air for some distance until he landing in the river that passed through the training grounds. "You gay ass motherfucking pedophile!" she suddenly snapped with a vein on her forehead. "You fucking cocksucking jonin!! You've stolen Naruto's ass virginity!!!" she ranted angrily with another colorful string of curses which only made Kyuubi laugh more forcefully.

* * *

"So you want to know what Kyo told me all those years ago?" Veronica asked in her room, now dressed in a tight short red tube dress, black leggings, loose red leg warmers and black heels. Her outfit was different that it was before, something that went more with the modern fashion in the Humaworld.

Minato now sat on her bed while she stood leaning on the wall opposite him. "Everything that she said." he said curtly with distant calculating eyes.

"You may outrank me Minato, but I'm still centuries older. I know what you were like in your life Minato. In fact, I'd seen you a few times I snuck out with Kyo to the Subworld. You're not fooling me with that cold aloof exterior so you might as well drop it. I find it insufferable." Veronica said simply.

"You knew about me when I was still alive?" Minato asked as surprise made the features on his face to soften almost innocently.

Veronica snorted. "Your change really is drastic.." she commented with a nod.

Minato looked down, his hair blocking his eyes. "How was I like when I was alive?"

Veronica flipped her hair back. "A lot like you are now." She noticed his confused look and decided to explain. "I said you're not going to fool me with your cold mask you hold in front of us demons. You distanced yourself from us since you first came here. It pisses me off to no end, that's why I'm not going lie and tell you that I like your company. I hate how you act toward your disposition. You just fail to realize that we demons were all once human too. You're not the one that's the victim here, we all are, but this is our punishment yet our mercy. Even if you hadn't made the deal with Lord Thanatos, you probably would've become a demon anyway, not all the kills you made in your lifetime were necessary, but with that technique of yours you were never sure."

"I thought no one paid enough attention to notice the change besides Lord Thanatos. He never outwardly spoke it, but I could sense he knows about my mask every time he speaks." Minato sighed. "There's no use hiding with you is there? You'll know I'm lying either way."

Veronica gave him a calculating look with grim expression. "Before I tell you what happened twelve years ago, I want to know one thing Minato. Why do you cling to your life so much?"

"Because of my son." he answered after a thoughtful pause. "I wouldn't remember him like I don't remember my wife. All I remember of her is her existence, otherwise I wouldn't have had a son. But I remember him since it was a crime that I made him contain the Kyuubi, who I have learned isn't a demon at all."

"He is a fox spirit," Veronica confirmed. "A very old one at that. I believe in your world, he was the boss summon of a contract."

Minato gave her shocked expression at the amount of knowledge she displayed and she chuckled. "I snuck out a lot with Kyo." she explained.

He nodded before he continued. "So what did Kyo tell you?" he asked, though this time it was noticeable he was being earnest and not hiding behind his cold mask.

Veronica sighed. "My it's been many years," she started as she lapsed into her memories of the day twelve years ago. "As I said before, Kyo came to tell me good bye and then followed to tell me why she was leaving…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**tonto **means_ fool_

**Neko: cliffhanger! XD**

**Fox: that is just evil…**

**Neko: I know huh? All of you are just dying to know what happened twelve years ago right?! Well you have to wait 'til next time! :D**

**Fox: one thousand years of death was awesome :/**

**Neko: yeah even if it _is_ an E-rank taijutsu :]**


	6. Discoveries

**Neko: yosh! we have prevailed youthfully on you viruses! The flames of youth burnt you to a crisp and saved Fox's valiant computer!**

**Fox: (bonks Neko over her head) shut it**

**Neko: **_**OWCHIE**_**! Why'd ya do dat for?! (sniffles)**

**Fox: do I even have to say..? … anyways, thanks for waiting since my comp crashed due to viruses and dumbass hackers who make them, but just so you know we're back to making fanfics again and this is the first fic after the revival of my dead comp**

**Neko: yosh! Be **_**filled**_** with gratitude! :D**

**Fox: T_T …….**

**Neko: ):D eheh****!**

**Fox: ok so I guess this is sort of a response to ****ukiyo nishiyori's review: yes we're continuing this fic so keep it on your list**

**Neko: since it's awesome! XD**

**Fox: you know to tell the truth, when I got the idea for this fic, I didn't think anyone would like it…**

**Neko: D8 OMFG! Really?!!**

**Fox: um… yeah, I just said so**

* * *

**Grim Reaper Kyo**

_Chapter 5:_

_Discoveries_

"Oh Naruto, you embarrass me sometimes…" Kyo mumbled in shame as she palmed her face while Naruto and his clones started to beat each other up.

"_I wonder if he'll ever realize that that was Kawarimi…"_ Kyuubi mumbled.

"Dammit! Just dispel them already!" Kyo growled in frustration as she tried to bonk the real Naruto's head, but ended up just passing through him and floating away. She turned back to him in midair and pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, you know…" one of the clones suddenly said as it was about to get its face bashed in by the real Naruto. "Why don't you release the jutsu?"

Kyo blinked. Did that clone just have a smart suggestion?

"You should have thought about that earlier idiot!!" the real Naruto yelled in frustration.

"I'm you _moron_!!" it growled back in annoyance before Naruto dispelled his clones.

Kyo sweatdropped at how uncool Naruto looked since Kakashi wasn't even there anymore. "Maybe that clone was smarter that the real clone…" she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"_It's possible."_ Kyuubi said. _"But it's 1 in 100,000 chance of a bushin being different than the original."_

"So it's a faulty copy." Kyo said as she continued to watch Naruto.

"_No, I don't think it was."_ Kyuubi suddenly said thoughtfully.

Naruto practically skipped to where he spotted a bell on the ground. Kyo would have commented on how Naruto shouldn't do that if what Kyuubi said didn't pique her interest. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"_You know when you went through Naruto a few minutes ago?"_

"Yeah so?"

"_It was _then_ that the clone got the idea."_

"So your saying that the clone suddenly got the idea cuz I went through Naruto?" Kyo deadpanned disbelievingly.

"_Well… it's just a theory…"_ Kyuubi mumbled sheepishly.

Kyo grinned at the prospect of being able to help Naruto. It at least gave her something to do. "Well I'll be sure to test it out next time!"

"_AAH_! What the hell is this?!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously as his feet got snared in a trap that hung him upside-down from a tree.

Kyo burst out laughing as she pointed at Naruto, tears streaming down her face comically. "Hahaha! You loser!!"

"_Oh man, you'd think he'd realize Kakashi's just toying with him by now…"_

* * *

"Lufu, why does it never cease to amaze me that you're the last one here?"

Lufu closed his eyes to keep from glaring at Jove as he flipped his long red hair back to show he could care less. "My apologies brother, but your little angels should learn not to fly in my domain, I do tend to fire my arrows without checking who be struck." he said uncaringly as he sat down in his throne facing the center of the circular stadium-like audience room otherwise known as the Council Haven. He had a clear view of all the other gods and goddesses. Abhor, his opposite sat across from him, he notice Abhor giving him a glare, but that was expected of the God of Hate.

The angel who was sent to escort him bristled, ruffling her wing's feathers before she flew out through the open ceiling above them which showed an aubergine tinged sky with a constantly changing moon. Lufu blew a stray hair from his face and slouched in his throne and sighed. He hated these meetings, they were _boring_.

"Now that we're all here, we can proceed with why we all came here." Jove, one of the primordial god, spoke calmly, making some of the gods to tense in anticipation, though they were mostly the gods Lufu deemed as the demigods since he was one of the few that existed since the beginning. They were Aeolus, Sethlans, Arausio, Solum, Dharma and her twin brother Adharma. Lufu scoffed at seeing Dharma here. She always refrained from placing bets when other gods chose to bet on one petty thing or another since she said it would be hypocritical for her to bet when she was the Goddess of Virtues, but here she was, and apparently she had placed a bet _before_ him!

"Now as for the deal of payment, would all of you agree on the usual?" Jove continued. Lufu opened his mouth to remind him that he'd won last time there was a bet so he should be doubled on his winnings if he won, but sensing what his brother would say, Jove cut him off. "Of course, Lufu here won last time and hasn't been able to enjoy his prize yet so should he win, the time Tima has to look over his duties as well as her own would double."

Tima smiled happily while Lufu slouched back down with a content smirk. He knew Tima wanted to be the goddess of love and Lufu never really put much effort in his duties, so they'd made the bet so she could look over his job while Lufu got to laze around in a tropical island. Of course, it was difficult for her to accept losing since she was a sore loser, but either way she won all the same. If was better than doing nothing all year except for randomly shooting arrows during one time of the year when Jove even created a _holiday_ for Lufu just so he'd be encouraged to do his job. To say the least, the ugly fat cherubim humans depicted him as was _not_ amusing. It was downright _insulting_.

"I'm sure by the end of this, I'll only be looking after Lufu's affinity." Tima said smugly.

"And pray tell, Tima, I've quite forgotten your stand, what exactly was it?" Fari suddenly asked politely.

"I say the Reaper will become half-human at the very least."

And it had started. The other gods and goddesses soon said their stands on what they bet would happen since any turn of events from after this meeting afterward wouldn't have any god's interference whatsoever. It was against the rules of their '_game_', once the bets were set all there were allowed to do would be the watch. To make sure that's what they did, they would stay here in the Council Haven and watch through the viewing glace that was the arena of the stadium-like room which depicted a sundial looking instrument which showed the sun and moon showing the time, day, and year down to the last second of this very moment.

He would have slumped down even lower in his throne if he could as he noticed that the day was almost a month more than when this seemingly short meeting had started. The time in this room was slower than everywhere else in all of creating. While time outside sped away, it only seemed like a few minutes here. It was a trick Tima had place in the room when they had first created it since she had been angry at Jove and had dome it to spite him, even having the gall to taunt him with the time by placing the depiction of time in the center of the room. But as always, Jove bore it without a comment, something that drove Lufu insane whenever he tried to get a reaction from his older brother. Lufu guess he'd have to bear it too since he was going to be stuck here for a while.

* * *

It been a month of mindless D-rank missions since Team 7 had passed through discovering teamwork, but it also gave Kyo plenty of opportunities to test out Kyuubi's theory that she could relay messages to Naruto through his clones. At first most seemed like coincidences when Kyo would pass through the real Naruto impatiently when he did something stupid while he had a clone out and it would randomly accuse him of doing something dumb which served as something funny in itself when Naruto would turn on his own clone. She'd also expanded on Kyuubi's theory enough that she could pass through a clone and it'd still get the desired effect, but unfortunately sometimes the message would get muddled and distorted if it was too long if she didn't pass through the real Naruto.

So now, here she was, gliding behind Naruto with a look of complete boredom as Team 7 made their way toward the Hokage's Tower after a day filled with hunting down an annoyingly pesky cat which Kyo had a feeling that it could see her, but she didn't care as long as it didn't hiss at her. Actually, then the cat Tora looked directly at Kyo, she could have sworn it looked resigned and defeated as Team 7 captured it. If only people could see her, not an annoying cat from a D-rank mission. Tora was curled in Sakura's arms as she carried the placid cat toward the tower while Naruto glared at it since it had scratched him in an attempt to get away before it spotted Kyo.

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried!" the Fire Daimyo's wife Shijimi practically squished the poor crying cat to death as she hugged it.

"No wonder it left…" Kyo mumbled.

"Yeah, too bad he's supposed to die today of suffocation."

Kyo quickly turned around, giving her whiplash, but she didn't care as she saw her best friend who she hadn't seen in over twelve years. "_Veronica_!" she exclaimed as she threw herself at the her.


	7. A New Mission

**Neko: (sighs) ugh! School **_**finally**_** ended! No more finals or anything! **_**Yessss**_**!**

**Fox: don't you have summer school?**

**Neko: oh yeah, but you know how that isn't like normal classes! ):D**

**Fox: yeah, well sorry to everyone for not updating sooner, I had to tutor Neko until she wasn't failing almost everything and then we had to study for finals, so we've been pretty busy**

**Neko: (pouts) you've somehow got a lot a spare time though Foxy-hime…**

**Fox: yeah, and I've been on deviantart :D never thought I'd say this but I'm really starting to like it**

**Neko: :O yeah, but the only thing you've put up for our fanfics is that pic of Kura, Jiro, and Kimi from Onigakure!**

**Fox: but my scanner broke! you can't blame me for that! D:**

**Neko: oh :o no wonder everything you've put up is all digital! :D**

* * *

**Grim Reaper Kyo**

_Chapter 6:_

_A New Mission_

"_So this is Veronica…"_ Kyuubi said thoughtfully.

"The one and only!" Veronica grinned as she 'stood' beside Kyo as Team 7 got their next mission.

"Omigod! Why are you here? I mean, it's not like I'm not happy to see you, but why?" Kyo rambled excitedly.

Veronica chuckled and whipped out a pair of reading glasses and a floating clipboard appeared in a puff of smoke in front of her. "I'm here to deliver Tora the cat to Emo Hell, he's supposed to die from suffocation today…" she read as she flipped through some pages on the clipboard.

Kyo sweatdropped and she could almost swear Kyuubi was too. "What's Emo Hell?" she asked slightly confused.

"Huh? Oh, you wouldn't want to know, it's a pretty pointless Z-rank Hell." Veronica said dismissively.

"There's a _Z-rank _now?" Kyo blurt out.

Veronica chuckled. "Lord Thanatos had to make the rank specifically for this hell. I heard he laughed himself to tears when the demon Harlequina made it as a joke. It really wasn't the Hell she made to graduated Reaper training, but Thanatos liked it enough to make it official." she said as if spouting off a coworker's dirty secret.

"He seriously laughed that much?" Kyo giggled, nevermind that she's never even _seen_ Thanatos other than a silhouette through those screens he hides behind. The thought of the almighty god of death laughing his ass off was just too funny. Veronica must have found it funny too because she was laughing alongside Kyo.

"_You two are weird…"_ Kyuubi mumbled, not understanding their sense of humor.

* * *

Everyone who'd been watching the proceedings turned to Thanatos with narrow eyes.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Tora still has three more lives." Fari deadpanned while some of the other god's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Thanatos sweatdropped behind his purple hanyo mask.

"Oh, so it does." Thanatos said, pretending to sound surprised. Most of his siblings grumbled incoherently. No one was going to fall for his 'innocent' ploys at trying to win his bet.

There was a long tense, awkward moment which was only broken when Sethlans, the God of Fire, decided to speak. "So… what _is_ Emo Hell?"

* * *

"Huh? 'Due to Tora already being stuck in Living Hell, he cannot be moved until his time there has ended in another three generations'?" Veronica read in confusion as the words on her clipboard changed. "Funny, I've never heard of Living Hell…" she added.

Kyo glance at Tora's guts being squeezed out of his body. "I can't imagine why." she said innocently while she was laughing on the inside. That's what the stupid cat got for scratching her Naruto-kun…

"_Gee, maybe _I'm_ stuck in Living Hell…"_ Kyuubi mused.

Veronica merely chuckled as she brought a hand up to her mouth already guessing Kyo's reaction. She wasn't disappointed as Kyo glared at Naruto's stomach where the fox spirit resided. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You should be grateful your not stuck here by yourself! Are you saying that _my_ company _is_ hell?" she snapped.

Veronica could've sworn she saw Kyo breathe fire and her tongue becoming slit during her rant. She sighed and pat Kyo's head with her clipboard like scolding a puppy. "Kyo-chan, don't take very little things at face value." she said calmly, while she mentally laughed at Kyo as she pouted and crossed her arms like a spoiled brat, her twin comical horns on her head only adding to make it funnier. "Kyuubi-san probably was referring to the fact that he's sealed inside an orange obnoxious short twelve year old boy." she said, her eyes curving to upside down 'U's.

"_Yeah… what she said…"_ Kyuubi agreed, though it wasn't very convincing.

"He's not _that_ obnoxious…" Kyo could only grumble.

"Uh-huh…" Veronica said, not convinced. "By the way, I spoke to his dad the other day-"

"Naruto has family!" Kyo exclaimed. "_No way_!"

"_Everyone_ has family Kyo," Veronica rolled her eyes. "Just let me finish-"

"But this is great news!" Kyo gushed excitedly. "His _whole life _he wanted family and now I know he has some! Oh if only _I_ could _tell_ him!"

"_Uh, Kyo…maybe you should listen…"_

"Who is he?" Kyo turned to Veronica, ignoring Kyuubi altogether. "What's he like?" Kyo suddenly got a look of realization on her face, and just when Veronica thought Kyo had finally gotten a head on her shoulders and figured it all out, it only took Kyo nine words to crush that thought to oblivion. "Where the hell has he _been_ this whole time?" she growled angrily.

"He's dead, obviously." Veronica deadpanned, figuring it'd be the only way to get it through Kyo's sometimes thick skull. "How else could _I_ have talked to him?"

Kyo suddenly got a shell-shocked expression and froze.

There was an awkward moment which Kyuubi suddenly broke as he burst out laughing.

"Now that's not very funny…" Veronica chastised, frowning.

"_Haha, I know, I hate myself for it but for some reason that was just so fucking funny!"_ Kyuubi laughed.

* * *

"Aw man, what an ass…" Arausio, the God of Water, mumbled. Most of the gods and goddesses mumbled their agreement except for Loki, the God of Mischief, who burst out laughing and Adharma, the God of Sin, who's pale face finally changed from cold disinterest to an amused smirk.

"Let the spirit be." Jove coincided. "Foxes always were more on the spiteful side, it's in his nature."

Thanatos turned to Fari who sat beside him to his right. "That's funny, I remember him saying something similar to that about me once." he whispered.

Fari chuckled. "You're as spiteful as he is lenient. He lets us get away with almost anything. I sometimes wonder how we haven't destroyed the worlds yet." she answered back in a hushed voice.

"You know I _can_ hear you." Jove's voice made both gods turn to the seat at Thanatos's left to see Jove sitting on his throne and giving them a mixed annoyed yet amused expression.

Thanatos and Fari gave him a blank look before turning back to each other. "So as I was saying…" Thanatos continued to whisper not too quietly, much to Jove's annoyance and some of the other god's amusement.

* * *

"Wow, he really likes to make a big fuss over everything…" Veronica suddenly said, changing the subject, while smiling happily as she watched Naruto demanding to get a higher ranked mission like a spoiled brat. "He reminds me of you in a way Kyo."

"What? I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" Kyo whined instinctively as she snapped out of her daze.

"_No you're not Kyo,"_ Kyuubi said, making Kyo preen happily. _"You're _worse_." _he deadpanned.

"_What_?" Kyo deflated while Veronica burst out laughing.

* * *

"Ok, I say we cast a vote. Those of you who think the Reaper's worse raise up your hand." Aeolus, the God of Wind, suddenly proposed as he stood up and looked around as half of the other gods and goddesses raised up their hands. "And the human boy?" the other half raised up their hand.

Jove, who'd remained neutral throughout the votes, chuckled as Aeolus looked taken back that it's an equal tie.

"Aw, c'mon! The Reaper's obviously worse!" Aeolus protested.

"You're only saying that because you gave the boy your element when he was born." Lufu drawled in annoyance. He'd been one of the ones to vote the boy more annoying.

"And you're only saying _that_ because he's one of the only people you're not allowed to shoot an arrow at." Ankt, the Goddess of War, said scornfully. She'd voted the opposite.

"He's not the _only_ one I want to shoot an arrow at!" Lufu growled.

"Lufu." Jove warned.

"It all depends on what kind of arrow you're shooting Lufu." Ankt replied coyly, ignoring Jove and making Lufu give her a disgusted look at the innuendo.

"You're sick, _sister_." Lufu spat.

Ankt merely shrugged. "It's not like we're related by blood like human siblings. We were merely born at the same time at the beginning of creation."

"Were were reborn from the ashes of the last creation. What's to say we weren't siblings like those humans before this creation?" Lufu countered.

Ankt scoffed. "Then it wouldn't matter then would it? Besides, no one but _you_ seems to have a problem with relationships between us deities. Just look at Dharma and Adharma, they're considered twins and yet _they're_ lovers! Dharma's the Goddess of _Virtues_ for blood's sake! Do you really think the 'face of all goodness' would defile her name if it weren't alright for us to be together?" she ranted angrily.

"Leave us out of this Ankt." Adharma warned threateningly while Dharma calmly put her hand on his to placate him from attacking their sister.

"Yes, Ankt, I think it's best if you discuss your relationship with Lufu while not in our presence. It'd definitely do a helpful number on our ears to not have to heard the two of you bicker like two married humans." Tima cut in curtly.

"Oh and like you don't feel the same way?" Ankt snarled. "Everyone knows you want to switch roles with Lufu just so he'll notice you."

"T-that's not true!" Tima protested, her face turning scarlet.

"How long has _this_ been going on?" Jove asked in surprise.

Thanatos and Fari rolled their eyes, secretly wondering what Jove did with his time since he was supposed to be omnipotent of the goings on of the universe.

"Yeah, how _long_ has it been?" Lufu growled as he stood up and pointed at everyone. "You're all sick bastards you know that?"

"Wait, what did _I_ do?" Thanatos turned and asked Fari.

"Everyone thinks we're together." she whispered back.

Thanatos stared at her for a while before he began to chuckle and was quickly joined by Fari at the irony _that_ would be. After all, no one could escape the fate that was death. They were snapped out of their musings when Jove suddenly spoke again.

"Lufu! You're not permitted to leave once a deal has been made!" he warned out louder than the other gods had heard him in nearly a millennia. The whole structure of the Council Haven shook under the power in Jove's voice, but it didn't even deter Lufu as he made his way outside.

"Suck my dick, asswipe!" he growled, flipping Jove the bird before walking away, slamming the door behind him.

There was a long silence which followed Lufu's departure. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. It was broken, finally after a long while, when Solum, the God of Nature, reached out and smacked Aeolus over the head.

"_See_? This is why we _don't_ _vote_! It's always bets! _Bets_!" he snapped.

"How was _I_ supposed to know _that_ would happen?" Aeolus protested childishly as he rubbed his head.

* * *

"Ok, if you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

"What?" Kyo practically screamed as the old Hokage gave Team 7 their mission. "He's not ready! He can't die yet!" she panicked as she flew around in circles, but suddenly stopped when she realized something. "Hey! Wait! If he dies I can finally talk to him! Yes! Thank you old man Hokage!" she cheered as she pumped a fist in the air.

"_Hey, what about me?" _Kyuubi whined.

"What _about_ you?" Kyo snapped rudely as she shot Naruto's stomach a glare.

"_I don't want to die yet…" _

Veronica glanced at her clipboard and blinked. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble Kyo, but it seems like only the Uchiha's chances of dying has gone up. Naruto's chance of dying on this mission is only 0.07%, higher than his usual 0.02%, but it's still not likely."

Kyo cursed colorfully. "I don't want to meet the Uchiha! That teme deserves to be alive!"

Veronica sweatdropped. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" she mumbled to herself.

"_You know, I don't really understand her logic that well either…" _Kyuubi agreed.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you brats really ninja?" the drunk muttered as he came in.

"They're guarding a drunk?" Veronica asked to no one in particular.

"Who's the shortest one?" Kyo asked instead as she looked at Naruto and his teammates while Naruto asked around the same question.

"_It's Naruto you idiot!"_ Kyuubi pointed out the obvious while Sakura and Sasuke stood up next to Naruto so he'd realized the height difference.

"That bastard insulted Kyo's Naruto-kun!" Veronica gasped in overdramatic sarcasm as she brought her hands to her face before snickering.

"It's not funny Veronica!" Kyo protested angrily as Naruto was held back from attacking the drunk bridge builder by Kakashi.

Veronica coughed. "You're right, it's not funny." she said, composing herself.

"Thank you." Kyo sniffed indignantly.

"It's _hilarious_!" Veronica giggled.

"No it's _not_ Veronica!" Kyo protested.

* * *

"Thanatos, you're Reaper has a very bad taste of humor." Fari said blandly.

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't even _that_ funny." Thanatos agreed.

"I think Fari meant that the situation wasn't so much as funny as it was sad." Arausio said.

"Actually it was kind of funny." Jove said, chuckling.

"See? _Someone_ agrees with me!" Thanatos grinned while the other gods sighed in unison.

"Well, _I_ don't think it's funny." Loki mumbled, making some of the other stare at the God of Mischief in shock. That proves it, it wasn't funny.

* * *

**Neko: c'mon press the button **

**Fox: you know you want to**

**Neko: yeah c'mon! it's right there! :3**

l

l

l

**V**


End file.
